


The Unicorn And The Hunter

by 1prittypony1



Category: Freeform: Story
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: A Fairytale about a Unicorn and a hunter. This was a prompt.





	The Unicorn And The Hunter

Once upon a time, a mother unicorn went into the forest for food for her foal. She never came back. The unicorn foal she left behind was named Leon and wondered what had happened to his mother. Before his mother had left, she had given him a magical amulet that had the power to change him into any dangerous creature he wished to. This was his defense against the hunters who wanted to kill him for his magical horn. Many years went by and Leon grew into an adult. He now had his own herd and protected them with his amulet but there was one hunter who could always track him down. His name was Bane. Finally, the unicorn grew tired of running away so he spoke to Bane proposing a final battle between them. The battle was gruesome with losses on both sides. Leon tried his best to kill him by turning into every creature he could think of but Bane was quick and soon he was exhausted. Bane turned to shoot him but was killed from behind by Han, the smallest unicorn foal in Leon’s herd. Leon gave Han the magical amulet. The grown foal became the new Unicorn leader and helped to defend the next generations of Unicorns from the hunters.


End file.
